The Last Night
by Golden Riolu
Summary: A short romantic one-shot based on my love for my Gallade, Eruri. Warning: romantic relationship between Pokemon/human, but no sex.


This is romantic, but it contains no lemons. I don't know about anything that might be classified as lime, though. There is a bit of kissing and touching, but I mostly keep the focus above the waist area.

* * *

The Last Night – a romantic one-shot

Long after the sunset, I lie in my bed and gaze blankly around my darkened bedroom. The harsh, cold moonlight spills inside, illuminating the bare grey walls and piles of half-full cardboard boxes scattered throughout my room. In only a week I will be sleeping in a completely different room.

I roll onto my side with a groan and stare at the wall. I have slept in this bedroom almost every night for seventeen years. Even now, with the wallpaper stripped off and most of my possessions packed into boxes, it is the only place that feels like home. It is hard to believe I will soon leave it forever.

A gentle tap draws my attention to the window. I lever myself up onto my elbow and gaze at the polished glass, just in time to see a tiny stone bounce off it with a tapping sound. My heart leaps; finally something is going right!

I stumble out of bed, smooth down my nightgown and carefully slide the window up. A shadowed humanoid figure stands beneath my window, the cold moonlight illuminating his forest-green hair and pale skin. He tilts his head back and his solemn garnet eyes gaze deep into my chestnut ones.

"Are you coming down?" His deep, gentle voice speaks directly into my mind, sending shivers of pleasure down my back. I nod eagerly, slide the window closed and creep from my bedroom, my heart burning with the desire to be with him again.

My bare feet make no sound on the smooth wooden steps as I carefully make my way downstairs. I strain my ears but hear no sound from my mother's bedroom.

I fling the back door open and the figure sweeps me into a tight embrace. I kick the door closed behind me, letting him lift me in his arms and swing me around like a young child. My long, dark red hair and knee-length cream nightgown soar out behind me as I cling to him, already loving every moment.

My feet touch the hard concrete and I hug him fiercely. "Eruri… I thought I'd never see you again."

Eruri brushes my dark hair back lovingly with one hand. "I would never let you leave without saying goodbye. I just wish I could come with you."

"So do I, but you know my mother would-"

He gently touches my lips with one finger, indicating that I should stop talking. "Let's not think about that," he whispers. "Let's just enjoy the night."

His hand closes around mine. I follow him eagerly as he draws me away from the house, leading me to the edge of the small city and out onto our favourite beach. Our feet sink into warm, white sand and the whisper of the ocean fills our ears.

I glance back at the two sets of footprints trailing behind us, Eruri's so much broader than mine. The sea breeze stirs my hair as I reflect sadly that our differences are far more dramatic than just the size of our feet; so dramatic that our love will never be accepted in society.

Eruri comes to a halt and I turn my gaze to the ocean. The water is calm, yet still the waves thrash wildly further out and lap gently at the sand at our feet.

"Love is like the sea," Eruri says quietly. "At times it is more powerful, at times almost completely becalmed, but its passion never ceases. It can be mild but it also has the power to wipe out lives in an instant. Some dislike it and some will never accept the truth of it, but it doesn't care. It won't change what it is for anyone." He turns to me, his blood-red eyes gentle. "Nobody can stop the way we feel for each other, no matter what they do. They can't stop free will."

His hand touches the back of my neck and moves through my hair as he draws me closer. My eyes close in anticipation. His lips meet mine, their touch soft and sweet, driving all thoughts out of my mind. Nothing exists for us but the kiss. For a seemingly endless moment we are one being with two bodies, connected inseparably by love.

As the waves break softly in the sea, I lean into Eruri's arms. My fingers stroke his soft emerald hair and move over his pointed elbows, coming to rest on his rounded hips. He runs his hands lovingly over every curve in my body.

Finally our lips separate and Eruri draws me down onto the sand. We gaze up into the wide, dark sky, both of us at peace with the world as we only are when we are together. Countless millions of fiery diamonds burn in the black silken sky, as though all of the grains of sand from our beach have been spread across the heavens. Among them, the moon hangs round and bright in its place high above.

"I wish this would never end," I murmur softly.

Eruri's hand closes around mine. "So do I," he says. "If only the world would stop for us. If only…"

I turn my head, my hair spreading over the sand. "Eruri, we should run away together. No one will miss us and we can be together forever!"

But Eruri shakes his head. "I wish that were possible. You need to be close to humans and… Mark won't be able to handle it if I disappear. He needs his best friend."

My heart sinks. "Eruri… we'll probably never see each other again. You say Mark need you, but don't you think I need you more?"

He gazes at me, his expression sad but loving. "Of course I know you need me, but I can't abandon my trainer."

I have been trying to forget our differences, but at his words the knowledge comes rushing back. Our love is forbidden, like countless other couples in the past have had to endure, but our differences run much deeper than just our religion or skin colour.

"Romeo and Juliet had it easy," I whisper, despair glittering in my eyes.

Eruri strokes my hair and gives a faint smile. "And look how it ended for them."

I shake my head, my tears spilling faster onto the warm sand. "Eruri… look at us. Our love is forbidden by almost the whole world, yet we try to be together. We're so much worse off than Romeo and Juliet. At least they were both human. I mean, I'm a normal girl, living with my mother, going to school, putting off becoming a trainer so I can get a better education. But you… you're not even human."

Eruri shakes his head again. "No, I'm not. I'm a Pokemon, living with my trainer and his other partner, training to battle the Elite Four. But what does any of that matter if we love each other?"

I feel his arms encircle me and hide my face in his shoulder, my breath shuddering as my tears flow freely. "I can't bear to be without you," I whisper. "I don't want to move away."

"You need to be near a hospital," Eruri says gently. "What if something goes wrong? You'll need professional help. And besides, no matter how far apart we might be, a part of me will always be with you."

I bite my trembling lip and nod. "I love you," I say tremulously. "I will always love you, no matter what happens to us. You're my one and only."

"And I love you just as much," Eruri tells me. "Don't you ever forget it."

We lie gazing into each other's eyes, our bodies tightly entwined together. Eventually Eruri pulls away and climbs to his feet, brushing sand off himself. "You should go home. Can you get up?"

I accept the hand he offers me, allowing him to help me to my feet. I stumble and he catches hold of me until I can regain my balance. "Careful," he warns. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm all right." I return his solemn gaze. He takes my hand and we walk back into the city, side by side. The concrete is cold under my bare feet after the warmth of the sand and the breeze has grown icy, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

We stop at the back door of my house. All is silent within, indicating that my mother has not noticed my absence. I reach for the doorknob and pause, unwilling to leave Eruri. I draw him close in one final hug.

"I need you," I breathe into his ear. "I wish I could take you with me."

He places one finger against my lips to silence me. "In a way, you will take me with you. We'll never be apart. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything!"

A smile creases the edges of Eruri's mouth and his hand pushes back my hair, then moves down and comes to rest on my swollen belly. "Promise me you'll name him Max."

I cover his hand with my own, feeling the gentle stirring of a baby's kick beneath my palm. "I promise. I'll tell him all about his father and show him that photo of us together. I'll raise him as well as I can."

"I have faith in you," he tells me quietly.

He takes both of my hands and leans closer, his lips meeting mine in a parting kiss. "I'll always love you, no matter what," he whispers. "Even if we never see each other again, a part of me will always be with you in our son." He drops my hands and takes a step back. "Now go inside and don't look back. If we never see each other again, it will hurt less if you don't see me walk away."

"But if you see me…"

"I won't look. Please, just go." His pleading eyes meet mine and I nod. He turns away as I step inside the house, closing the door behind me. I make my way through the dark house, silently climbing the stairs until I reach the bedroom that will only be mine for a few more days. Ignoring the melted moonlight spilling over the piles of boxes, I cross to the window and gaze outside. Eruri is nowhere to be seen.

I turn away from the window and glance fondly down, imagining the child growing inside me. He will emerge into the world in only two months. I will tell him all about his father.

Casting one last glance over the darkened window, I whisper to the night, "I'll always love you, Eruri. We're together in our son… and in our dreams."

* * *

Dream Within A Dream

_As the day begins to lose its light,_

_I sink into the moonlight's beam;_

_You are there to await me tonight_

_In my dream within a dream._

_You hold my heart in your hands,_

_Magic rains on you from above,_

_Your every wish is my command;_

_Is this what it's like to be in love?_

_The stars glint in the sky;_

_Hand in hand, we sit together;_

_I gaze deep into your eyes,_

_Loving you forever and ever._

_You show me the world at night;_

_The beauty takes my breath away;_

_A million pinpricks of light_

_Glitter to signal the end of the day._

_I shelter safe in your arms,_

_Fearing that this will fade away,_

_Yet with you, nothing can harm_

_The love that burns each and every day._

_Your lips brush mine, so soft and sweet,_

_Barely more than a feather's touch,_

_My body burns with a passionate heat;_

_A powerful, irresistible rush._

_I love you like the day is long,_

_The night calm and serene,_

_Sweetly as a thrush's song,_

_Like a dream within a dream._

_The moon, he casts his solemn rays_

_Upon our passionate hearts,_

_As we are locked in a lover's embrace_

_Both hoping to never depart._

_But as the moonlight begins to soften,_

_Replaced by the morning's glow,_

_Our lips separate and, as they have often,_

_My tears begin to flow._

_Our love may exist only by night_

_But the passion burns deep in our hearts;_

_We know we will soon reunite_

_'Til morning again tears us apart._

_I wake in my bed, feeling bereft_

_As I watch the sunlight's streams;_

_A few shattered fragments are all that is left_

_Of my dream within a dream._


End file.
